


Mild Distractions

by Anonymonimus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Papyrus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiological Incest, Ectobiology, Foncest, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, PapySans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Protective Papyrus, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shy Sans, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Smut, Sub Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Work sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: UF Papyrus gets mildly distracted when he notices how horny UF Sans is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **This story was inspired by two things: this smutty thing nagisaheichou drew for me and this sexy[audio](http://0netype.tumblr.com/post/155063493147/i-said-i-would-do-it-so-here-it-is-b). Keep in mind, it was inspired by and not based off, so the context below is going to be very different (as in not at all the same) as the audio.**
> 
> **Anyways, this is the product of me stalling on finishing the Bath Time series and trying to figure out my next chapter story.**
> 
> **So, ENJOY!**

Sans was being absolutely unbearable. He continuously clung to Papyrus and fidgeted anxiously around him in the most annoying of ways. His brother's demeanour was nothing new, but his current disposition was different. He twiddled his hands and wringed the bottom of his shirt in a way that suggested there was something he wanted. It took little time since that remark for Papyrus to figure out the smaller skeleton was horny... again. After the many scoldings he had given him about being lewd while at work, it didn't surprise him much that Sans had opted to say nothing and instead glued himself to Papyrus maybe in an effort to silently convey his situation.

Papyrus rolled his eyes and sighed deeply nudging Sans away with his elbow. He stumbled a step back, addled by the action and lowered his head to stare intently at his feet. It always annoyed the taller skeleton whenever his brother acted like a beaten puppy. It was weak and unbecoming of him. However, the charade was going to persist until he was given what he wanted or when his sexual urges would pass - which they likely wouldn't unless acted upon. Luckily, they had stopped at a vacant guard post.

Papyrus finished looking through the log sheet and took a picture of the important information the on duty guards had noted down to later relay to Undyne. Once he finished inspecting the quality of the post station and noting down additional remarks for things to be improved, he took a seat in the snow covered structure. Sans perked up curiously, grimacing in confusion. Papyrus never sat down on the job and so he was likely wondering what was going on.

"uuh...boss..." Sans mumbled nervously. "w-wh...what are you doing?"

The taller skeleton enjoyed his brother's cluelessness and allowed it to play out. Sans was lazy, but he was far from stupid. He would piece everything together fairly quickly. Thus, Papyrus reached for his belt and unfastened it, then unbuttoning his pants to pull out his cock. Sans flinched in surprise and blushed at the sight of it, looking around anxiously while he tried to deduce if someone was playing a prank on him. He then inched closer, hands pressed against himself to keep them from wandering.

"boss..." Sans whispered, "a-are you sure this is a good idea...?"

"There's no one around." Papyrus noted nonchalantly, "And I doubt you have any problems with being watched."

Sans blushed darkly, "w-what!?" He protested defensively, "i-i don't—i'm not..."

"You're an exhibitionist." Papyrus flatly outted.

"am not!" Sans vehemently maintained. "b-besides! this isn't me it's—" but he stopped short of finishing his sentence as everything began to click into place. He blushed all the more when he realised just how the pieces of this simple puzzle fit together. "oh."

"You've been annoying me." Papyrus pointed out and his brother lowered his head shamefully. "But I've noticed how you finally learned to control yourself within reason and perhaps that progress is worth being rewarded..."

Sans perked up immediately, eyes practically shining with desire. "r-really?" He stammered excitedly.

Papyrus nodded slowly and gestured for Sans to come closer. In seconds, the smaller skeleton was pressed against him eagerly waiting for verbal consent to touch his cock. His eyes were glued on the red ecto organ and he was practically drooling. Papyrus thoroughly enjoyed the control he now seemed to have over his brother as, despite how he dragged out the wait for the permission, Sans didn't complain and almost didn't seem to notice.

"No." Papyrus eventually said, much to the smaller skeleton's surprise. He looked up, pouting. "I don't want your drool on me. You can fuck yourself on me instead."

"boss..." Sans breathed gratefully. "b-but...wouldn't i make more of a mess...?"

"Not if you don't cum." Papyrus mused. He held in his amused grin. Sans always made the funniest of faces whenever he was told something that dismayed him.

"but—"

"Or perhaps you would prefer _not_ pleasuring yourself with my cock." Papyrus warned and moved to dispel the magic he had used to summon the ecto penis.

"n-no!" Sans exclaimed almost desperately. "i-i mean...sorry..."

Papyrus nodded approvingly. Sans had truly made great improvements in terms of his obedience. He even recognised his mistakes on his own. "Now, if you're done babbling: sit." He ordered, tapping his femur, "We aren't done with our work and you're wasting time."

Sans whimpered and nodded. He made quick work of lowering his pants and conjuring ecto genitalia. Before long, Papyrus was looking over the modest cock Sans had summoned and the tight hole he had added for his pleasure. How considerate. The smaller skeleton shyly slid onto Papyrus's lap and stalled once confronted with the bigger cock.

"Go on, Sans." Papyrus sighed. "I already gave you permission. Just hurry up."

Sans gulped thickly and eagerly positioned himself over his brother's cock. He hardly hesitated for a moment before sinking himself down onto it and releasing the most lecherous of moans. Papyrus loathed to admit he was somewhat aroused by it, but contained his expression. Instead, he leaned back and forced himself to look bored as Sans repeatedly fucked himself.

The smaller skeleton threw his head back and clung to Papyrus's battle body for support as he moved up and down as fast as he could. He canted his hips along with his thrusts in an effort to get Papyrus's cock to reach deeper into him. It was a mesmerising sight to behold – so much so, he almost didn't notice how the fucker was rubbing his leaky dick against his armour to get off.

"Sans!" Papyrus chastised and violently gripped his dick. Sans yelped and whimpered in pain, "What did I say!?"

"T-to be fair..you didn't say anything." Sans pointed out with a coy but nervous smile, "You j-just... implied it..."

"And yet, you sought to disobey all the same." Papyrus grumbled angrily. He squeezed the erection tighter, digging his sharp nails into the ecto flesh. Sans whimpered and clenched his hands into fists. Perhaps he hadn't made as much progress as he thought. "I ought to cancel this reward of yours."

"n-no! please!" Sans begged, "i'm sorry! i won't do it again! p-please let me keep going! y-you feel so good, boss! i love your cock so _so_ much! please! i-i'm a good boy, i promise!"

Papyrus held his gaze for a moment, considering his next move. Sans silently pleaded with him through his eyes. He seemed so pitiful – so weak. A part of him was infuriated whereas the other was starting to get aroused. He loved having total Dominion over someone, but there was something delicious about having Sans at his whim. "Don't disobey me again." Papyrus warned and released his grip. He wiped the pre-cum that had gotten onto his glove on Sans's black coat.

"i p-promise!" Sans moaned as he wasted no time to start fucking himself again.

Papyrus leaned back again, more mindful of what his brother was doing when thrusting up and down on his cock. He kept an eye out to make sure he wasn't trying to disobey him again for his own selfish sexual pleasure. He relaxed a bit when he found that Sans wouldn't risk himself anymore for fear of being forced to stop what he was doing. The lack of stimulation to his cock made him all the more desperate as he continued to ride Papyrus. His moans were more whimpery and languid in a way that the taller skeleton enjoyed more than he cared to admit.

" _oh!_ papy—" Sans whined as his movements started to become erratic.

"I haven't given you permission to cum." Papyrus reminded sternly.

"i know—!" Sans moaned, "please— _ah!"_ Papyrus rolled his eyes, ready to shut him down, "please c-cum inside me..."

Papyrus blinked in astonishment. He couldn't quite believe what he had actually heard. "W...what?"

" _cum inside me!_ " Sans begged desperately and suddenly his thrusts were becoming more pleasurable for Papyrus who could hardly contain the slightest appreciative groan. "i-i want you to fill me up, _please_! _mmf!_ _ahn!_ want to feel stuffed with your cum— _nngh_!" Sans suddenly gasped when he felt Papyrus swell inside of him, and how could he not?

"You're absolutely _filthy_ , Sans." Papyrus groaned.

He picked up the smaller skeleton and roughly pushed him back against the guarding post's counter top without ever pulling out of him. Sans yelped in surprise and was quickly overwhelmed when Papyrus started to take a far more proactive role in his reward. He, in fact, took control of the whole affair. The taller skeleton almost immediately pummeled into Sans mercilessly. He was rapid and rough, reaching in deeper than Sans could have ever managed on his own and driving the latter mad in the process. Sans was so overcome by the pleasure coursing through him, his eyelights unconsciously began to form into small hearts.

"You're disgusting." Papyrus grunted, mouth hovering near the side of the smaller skeleton's face. "You're lecherous. You're a _slut._ "

"o-only for _ahhn!_ you, bo-boss! _y-yes! oh yes! right there!_ " Sans cried, throwing his arms above his head in abandonment. "i-i'm _your_ slut—"

"My slut..." Papyrus repeated with a low chuckle. "I like that...and what was it you wanted from me, my little slut?"

"y-your cum!" Sans begged, "please cum inside of me! i want it so badly!"

"You're so polite for someone so demanding..." Papyrus groaned, "Very well. I'll comply."

Sans cried out louder when Papyrus increased the speed of his thrusts. He clutched at the surface beneath him as he tried to withstand the waves of bliss that threaten to drown him. The taller skeleton concentrated on his own quickly approaching climax. Sans felt so good around him. He was perfectly tight and warm and the sounds he made when he was so nicely fucked were intoxicating. And several thrusts later, Papyrus was cumming hard inside of him. Some of the warm liquid seeped out almost immediately despite how he hadn't yet pulled out.

"heh...you filled me up good boss..." He mumbled with a dumb smile on his face, "i can feel it inside of me..."

Papyrus breathed heavily, spent with the force of his ejaculation. After a moment, he glanced at Sans who was quivering beneath him with a starry look in his eyes. He was still thoroughly aroused and his body was begging for release even though he said nothing of it. And yet his leaking hard cock was a physical indicator of what he craved to the very core in that moment. Papyrus was tempted to give it to him, but the debauched sight of Sans seemed too lovely to disrupt. He slowly pulled out of his stuffed hole with a wet plop. Sans glanced in between his legs and stared at the cum that started to drip out and onto the counter top with a dazed expression.

"If you keep doing such lewd things, I'll be tempted to go at it again." Papyrus warned, leaning back.

Sans opened his legs further and reached to spread his hole, releasing more of the cum. "fuck me like a sex toy." He requested.

Papyrus nearly lost his composure again but somehow managed to maintain his grasp on it. Sans was truly a delicious sight to behold. "I'll give you a choice." Papyrus offered instead, "I can make you cum now or fuck you until you pass out without cumming."

"i'm your slut, boss." Sans said, "isn't my decision obvious?"

**Author's Note:**

> **I need more art of UF Sans riding UF Pap in my life.**


End file.
